A New Shinigami
by NekoChan-1995
Summary: Tsuzuki has never had a partner that lasts long. Hayley, a transfer from America, has never spent much time with other people. Now, they're partners and attraction blooms. But, will it last long when Tatsumi admits his attraction to her and Watari keeps trying to get her in the lab with him? And can Hayley protect her partner from the count, who wants debts repaid. M is sex later
1. Chapter 1

Tsuzuki walked into the chief's office, confused at why he had been told it was a briefing on a new mission when he didn't have a partner. He looked around the office and saw a girl leaning against a bookcase. She was average-looking with a slender build, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She gave a casual wave.

"Tsuzuki, this is your new partner, Hayley Burns." Konoe told him. "She just transferred over from the American branch."

"The American branch?" Tsuzuki frowned. "Why from there?"

"The boss over there thinks my skills would be of better use here. Working with you." Hayley shrugged.

"Skills?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"Fluent in English, Japanese, Mandarin, and Spanish, I can communicate with animals. The animal thing is more of a gift than a skill though." Hayley stated.

Tsuzuki looked her over. "Can you fight?"

Hayley chuckled. "I'm an academic, not a fighter. I'm mostly here to get you off your ass and do your job. I have some skills in fighting, though."

"She has four shikigami." Konoe told him. "So, the two of you should get along. Your mission is on a ship to the United States. There have been several unexplained deaths on it within the past two weeks and the two of you are going to investigate with one of the Gushoshin brothers."

Hayley grinned. "Sounds fun. When do we leave?"

Konoe smiled. "I like you already, Hayley."

Hayley laughed and Tsuzuki felt his heart skip a beat. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but when she laughed, she was easily in the running for it. Her laugh was melodious and lit up her face in attractive way.

"Does the Gushoshin already know?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. He's preparing as we speak." Konoe nodded. "You'll leave in an hour."

"Sounds good to me." Hayley smiled. "I'll go pack some snacks for the trip." she left the room.

"I like her." Tatsumi came in. "She's bound to keep you in line, Tsuzuki."

"She seems nice." Tsuzuki nodded.

Tatsumi glared at him. "You be nice to her."

"I am nice." Tsuzuki frowned.

"I expect you to do your work. No playing around." Tatsumi told him. "If she stays longer than the usual three weeks, I'll consider giving you a bonus. And a cake."

Tsuzuki cheered and ran out of the office to prepare for the mission.

XxXxX

Hayley waited for Tsuzuki and the Gushoshin at the boarding area for the ship. They were twenty minutes late and she was having a hard time keeping the ship at port. When Tsuzuki finally showed up, she slammed a hand into his shoulder.

"You're freaking late. The ship wanted to leave without us." she snapped.

"Sorry." Tsuzuki pouted and suddenly bore a strong resemblance to a puppy. She could almost see the ears and tail.

"Don't do it again. I don't tolerate tardiness." Hayley told him, trying not to give in to the cute puppy dog face. Then she saw the bird-like thing next to him and grinned. "You must be one of the Gushoshins! It's so nice to meet you! You're so cute!"

The Gushonin grinned. "You must be Hayley! Everyone's talking about you."

"Saying nice things I hope." Hayley chuckled.

"Nothing but best." the Gushoshin smiled. "So, am I forgiven for being late?"

Hayley laughed. "You're too cute to be mad. Let's get on board."

"What about me?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hayley tossed him a cookie that she'd bought. "Here. Consider this forgiveness for being late and eat up."

Tsuzuki grinned and started eating the cookie, getting crumbs all over his face.

"What are you? A two year old?" Hayley wiped the crumbs off his chin. "Keep your face clean while you eat. While on board, we're part of the elite. You have to at least act the part."

Tsuzuki nodded and Hayley chuckled before leading them on board.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuzuki looked around the fancy room that Hayley had led him to. There was only one bed, but it was large and plush, and everything was high-class. He looked over at Hayley, a little confused with how much money had been spent.

"Are you sure this is our room?" he asked.

Hayley nodded. "Tatsumi said he spared no expense. We're supposed to be a married couple on our honeymoon. This is the honeymoon suite."

Tsuzuki looked at the Gushoshin. "Is this true."

The Gushoshin nodded. "Yep. Tatsumi really wants her to stay."

"Why have you lost so many partners to begin with?" Hayley asked.

"He doesn't do his work." the Gushoshin told her. "And he eats all the time."

"I see." Hayley smirked. "Lucky for you, Tsuzuki, I know how to get you off your ass and do your job."

"How's that?" Tsuzuki asked, curious.

Hayley held up a cookie. "Rewards."

Tsuzuki's eyes focused on the cookie. The one she'd given him before had been delicious and this one looked like the same kind. "Can I have it? Please?"

Hayley laughed and tossed it to him. "Here. Enjoy."

"Can I have one?" the Gushoshin asked.

"Of course! You're too cute to say no to." Hayley gave him a cookie as well.

"I want another one!" Tsuzuki stated.

Hayley wiped off his chin. "Stop making a mess. Besides, I'm out. I'll make you some more when we get back."

"You made that?" Tsuzuki was surprised.

"My parents owned a bakery. They taught me everything I know about cooking." Hayley shrugged.

"Can you make me a cake?" Tsuzuki asked.

"If you behave and do your work." Hayley laughed. "Now, get some rest. It's getting late."

"Do I get another cookie?" Tsuzuki begged.

"I'll buy you one in the morning." Hayley chuckled.

"'Kay." Tsuzuki climbed into the bed.

XxXxX

Hayley watched Tsuzuki drift off and laughed. She looked down at the Gushoshin. "He's like a little kid. It's so funny."

The Gushoshin chuckled. "More like a puppy. He'll do anything you ask if you keep feeding him like that."

"Yeah. Just like my little brother used to." Hayley smiled.

"You know, he was older than you when he died." the Gushoshin told her.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Really? He acts like a little kid."

The Gushoshin nodded. "He was twenty-seven."

Hayley looked at Tsuzuki, who was sound asleep. He was pretty attractive, with his messy black hair and amethyst eyes. He also had a type of elegance. "Twenty-seven, huh?"

"How old were you? I haven't looked at the file the Americans sent over." the Gushoshin looked curious.

"Nineteen." Hayley told him. "I've been a shinigami for four years now."

"How did you die?" the Gushoshin asked.

Hayley looked down at him. "I'll tell you some other time. I need to get some sleep too." She laid down on the couch and slowly drifted off.

XxXxX

Hayley woke up with someone shaking her. She groaned and sat up before looking to see who'd woke her up. "Tsuzuki? What time is it?"

"Almost eight. I'm hungry." Tsuzuki's stomach growled as if to confirm it.

"Then go get something to eat." Hayley yawned. "No need to wake me up."

"You have to come with me." Tsuzuki told her.

"Why?" Hayley asked. "You're a big boy. You can do it yourself."

"But, I might get lost." Tsuzuki gave her the puppy-dog look again and this time she gave in.

"Fine. Let me get changed first though." Hayley sighed and grabbed her suitcase and went into the attached bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair and left the bathroom to see Tsuzuki waiting at the door. "You are so impatient."

Tsuzuki frowned. "I'm hungry."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Let's go down to the dining room and eat. But afterward, we need to start investigating the mysterious deaths."

Tsuzuki nodded and started following her to the dining room.

XxXxX

Tuszuki watched Hayley as they ate. He'd heard the conversation she and the Gushoshin'd had when he was starting to fall asleep and wondered how she'd died. She hadn't said anything to the Gushoshin, which meant she probably wanted to keep it private. He was just so curious though.

"Here. Just like I promised." she handed him a cookie. "I bought it while you were filling up your plate with desserts from the buffet."

"Yay!" Tsuzuki took the cookie.

Hayley grinned. "Just like a kid."

Tsuzuki shrugged before eating the cookie. "So, I was wondering-"

"How I died?" Hayley interrupted.

"How did you know?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's the most popular question." Hayley shrugged. "I was shot."

Tsuzuki had a feeling that she wasn't being entirely truthful, but let the matter slide. "So, how do you suppose we investigate?"

Hayley grinned. "I already talked to the captain last night while I was waiting for you. We can question the staff. After that, it's up to us to talk to the regulars on the cruise. There are three or four guests that have been on more than twice within the past two weeks. Which is entirely too suspicious for my taste."

"Who would ride the same cruise three times in a two weeks?" Tsuzuki asked. "It'll be the same each time."

"People who are on the boat for more than a cruise." Hayley told him.

"Do you know how the people died?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

Hayley frowned. "No. And that's what's weird. You'd think there would be a known cause of death."

"How many people of died?"

"Seven. None of them older than twenty-one."

"Could it have been poison?"

"Most likely."

"Do we have any suspected poisons?"

"I've narrowed it down to a few." Hayley pulled a list out of the front pocket of her jeans. "I have the names and likelihood of them being used."

"You work fast." Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

Hayley shrugged. "I was bored when you were late yesterday. The ones I have are cyanide, though the death might have been more gruesome, hydrofluoric acid, but that wouldn't be likely, batrachotoxin, which is extremely rare and hard to find, ricin, which is easy to make and deadly, and arsenic, though that would be easier to spot considering how often it's used. My guess is the batrachotoxin. It's so rare, most people wouldn't know it when they saw it."

"Where does it come from?" Tsuzuki was curious. "And what does it do?"

"Poison dart frogs. It works by attacking the nerves, opening their sodium channels and causing paralysis, essentially shutting off the entire body's ability to communicate with itself." Hayley explained.

"How do you know so much?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hayley smirked. "I told you yesterday. I'm an academic. Most of my time was spent studying and reading up on various things. I also have a photographic memory."

"Well, it's definitely going to come in handy." Tsuzuki grinned.


End file.
